Off Wit' Ya Head
Off Wit' Ya Head is the 15th song off Let 'Em Burn by Hot Boys. Lyrics B.g. Y'kno it go down fuckin' with the b.g. nigga Don't act like you don't know.. ...It goes down when me or my clique feel played Uptown you off yo p's and q's - off wit'cha head The clique I run with, most definately bout dumb shit Load the clips up and release, ta the fuckin' gun clip I'm a made nigga - so y'kno when bgeezy got beef It's drama time, ain't no way them bitch niggaz could see Since '93 I been ridin' strapped up four deep No bullshittin' nigga - I blose the whole street Sendin' hollows at that ass ta make ya head leak Got frank in the gang - some can see him in white sheets It ain't no stoppin' it ain't no chillin' when they k' with me It ain't so squashin' it ain't nothing you could say ta me Since l.t. got killed - murder it miss the way ta be My people say I need ta stop with that mentality I know they right but fuck them niggaz - they don't love me Now watch how many niggaz ride if they touch me (Hook - b.g.) It goes down when me or my clique feel played Uptown - you off ya p's and q's - off wit'cha head It goes down when me or my clique feel played On v.l. - you off ya p's and q's - off wit'cha head It goes down when me or my clique feel played In that nolia - you off ya p's and q's - off wit'cha head It goes down when me or my clique feel played Uptown - you off ya p's and q's - off wit'cha head B.g. C-a-s-h-m-o-n-e-y - that's my clique nigga Don't you forget nigga You could, take us, for a, joke if you want And, you could, end up, tied up, in the trunk And, we ride with shit like ar-15's And ready ta whack, the first enemy that seen We don't play no games on no terms wodie We a, leave ya, pa-le pa-le - swell whol-e We riders baby, dome checkers and wig splitters We bout it baby, all I fuck with is real niggaz You beef with me if you want a early deat' nigga Your coward plead - if you don't wanna get wet nigga I'm runnin' dope shops - rock shops what ever I was taught do - what I gatta do for the cheddar Pledge ya last bitch first is how I play it my nigga Dare me ta cock my k' and watch how I spray it my nigga (Hook - b.g.) B.g. Please, don't, make me feel played Cuz I garantee that within the week you come up dead B-geezy - juve - turk and weezy A jump out a black van and I set the whole street I, get excited, when I'm in beef I gas up and strap up and ride all week When, you, get, caught, down bad It's *blaka-blaka-blaka-ratta-tat-tat* I do a nigga something - his family gon' remember Find his body in july - head in september I'm a lil' raw nigga, very low down nigga Something you never saw straight from uptown nigga Nut's hang low ta where they drag on tha flo' Got coke and I know - have ten locks on ya doo' Cuz I'm comin' in - without a warrant - don't break it off Right there your head I'ma take it off nigga It goes down when me or my clique feel played Uptown - you off ya p's and q's - off wit'cha head It goes down when me or my clique feel played On v.l. - you off ya p's and q's - off wit'cha head It goes down when me or my clique feel played In that nolia - you off ya p's and q's - off wit'cha head